Stacked
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get a case that involves a bunch of teenage girls getting kidnapped and gang raped. What happens when a loved one becomes dangerously close to having this fate? Sort of A/U. EO of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Elliot groaned as his cell phone rang. His wife moaned softly beside him when he had to untangle himself from her form. He slapped his hand down on his phone and answered it. "Stabler." He said groggily.

"Hey El, we just caught a case. There's a vic down at Mercy. Her name is Tessa Andrews." Cragen informed Elliot.

"Okay, Liv and I will be down there soon." Elliot said before hanging up and yawning. He dropped his phone back onto the night stand before kissing his wife's shoulder.

She smiled softly before she realized what she just heard. "Work again?"

"Yeah, sorry babe. I know you wanted a night home this week." Elliot sighed before ducking under her arm so he could kiss her lips.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at him. "When have we ever gotten a good night's rest?"

"That's a good point." Elliot chuckled before climbing out of the bed. "I am going to take a shower before we head out. Did you want to join me?"

"It does save water." Olivia smirked before getting up. Elliot watched as his wife walked into the bathroom before him. Twenty years of marriage and he still couldn't get over how good she looked all the time.

After their shower, Elliot dressed quickly before walking down the hallway to his sixteen year old daughter's room. She was sound asleep with the covers tucked under her chin. He smiled lightly before kissing her forehead. "Manhattan, your mom and I have to go."

"Duty calls." Manhattan mumbled. She smirked even when she was three quarters asleep. "Remember to wear pants."

"One time, I forgot pants one time." Elliot defended himself. He rubbed her arm through the bed spread. "I will call you later. Be safe."

"You too." Manhattan said opening her eyes and kissing his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot smiled watching as his daughter settled back into her bed.

Olivia went into their eighteen year old boy's room. He was sprawled out on his bed. The covers were only covering his right leg as he slept in boxers and socks. She chuckled when she heard his snoring. "Josh, honey, we have to go." She said turning on the light. This was the only way to wake him up anymore.

Josh snorted as he woke up. He looked at her and brought his hand up before letting it drop, considering it a wave since it was four o'clock in the morning. "Bye. Love you too. I will be safe. MJ will be fine, but I will keep an eye on her just in case."

"Love you too." Olivia grinned before turning off the light and closing the door. She turned to find Elliot coming out of their daughter's room. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Elliot yawned following her down the stairs.

They soon got to the hospital and took the victims statement before going to the presinct. Olivia walked in with Elliot behind her as they made their way to their desks. Cragen walked up to them "What do we have?"

"Not a whole lot." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair. "Tessa was held hostage for three days. There's no fluids, no fibers, she didn't see a thing. They had her gagged and blind folded the whole time. She has bruises on her thighs and upper arms. Restraint marks on her ankles, wrists, and torso. She has trauma. So much in fact, the doctor said she won't be able to walk for the next couple of days."

"This is there fifth girl." Elliot sighed shaking his head.

"Do you have a pattern on these girls?" Cragen asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, they all play tennis in private schools. Each of them was between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. All the stories match except for the number of attackers. With victims one and three, they said two guys. The rest have said three or more."

Cragen looked at the board with the pictures of the victims. "Well, they were blind folded. Maybe one of the guys happened to be a different guy for victims one and three."

"Well, all the girls said that they were grabbed and pulled into a red van with tinted windows. No lisence plate number, but if we find a street camera from when Tessa was grabbed, we should find one." Olivia informed her captain as she looked through her notes.

Cragen nodded. "Hopefully, we'll find one. This hump has raped five teenage girls and IAB is starting to weasel their way in here." He walked into his office and closed the door.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and noticed that the vein in his forehead was showing. He looked up at her. "One of these girls could easily be Manhattan."

"El, you can't think that way. MJ is safe right now at home. She has her big brother most of the time and is with guys the other remainder of the time." Olivia reassured her husband. "We will catch this guy."

"I know." Elliot breathed looking down at the case file. This case was hard for him. They had been going at this guy for a month. Half of the nights they came home, he'd watch his daughter do anything. He just wanted to make sure she was really there and safe. Josh knew how to protect Manhattan though. He had kicked enough guys' asses for making one too many remarks. He was very protective of MJ.

Fin and John walked in with coffee in hand. "You guys got called in?" John asked.

Elliot nodded at him. "The Hills case."

"Another girl, what is that now?" Fin asked. Olivia held up her hand with all five fingers up. "Damn, did you get any new leads?"

"Not really, we are just going to check the street cameras to see if we can find out where they are going." Olivia said rubbed her eyes. "I need coffee. El, you want some?" Elliot nodded at her before she got up.

"Why is it today that you have coffee?" John asked.

"You didn't make today's coffee." Olivia smirked pouring two mugs and bringing them back before handing one to Elliot. He took the mug and took a sip before placing it on his desk. Olivia put a hand on Elliot's head as he worked. "How is your case coming?"

Fin groaned. "We had another stakeout until one last night. This one doesn't shut up when there's no radio to fill the silence." He said gesturing to John.

John put up his hands in defense. "It's not my fault I don't like the silence. It reminds me of all the things other people are doing at the moment. It's a lot to think about."

"Why don't you just think about your day or what woman is going to be your next wife?" Fin asked jokingly. Olivia laughed as she sat back down in her chair. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned on her computer. Just another day in SVU.

**Please review! I love you guys! Here's my new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Elliot and Olivia walked into their house, actually on time for a change. Olivia took off her jacket while Elliot looked around. He wandered into the living room and his eyes widened. "Woah, get your hands where I can see them!" He yelled seeing Manhattan on the couch making out with some guy on top of her.

Dad!" Manhattan said shocked as she sat up. The guy, on her, fell onto the floor. "What are you doing home?"

"Your mother and I got off on time today." Elliot informed his daughter as he picked the guy up by his collar. He walked him to the front door with his daughter following. "What are you doing with a boy?"

"He's my boyfriend. We've been dating exclusively for four months." Manhattan shouted as she followed her father onto the front porch.

Elliot shoved him, making him stumble down the steps. "Get out of here! And, stay AWAY from my daughter!"

"Dad!" Manhattan yelled at her father again. She wasn't believing what her father was doing.

Elliot turned to her. "You heard what I said. You stay away from him!" He watched as his daughter ran past him towards her boyfriend. "MJ, get back here!"

"Cooper!" Manhattan called, ignoring her father.

Cooper turned towards her. "MJ, I know you told me that your father was strict, but... that's not strict. He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"He acts that way towards any guy he doesn't know. My dad just needs to get to know you." Manhattan explained. "Just please, don't let this rule our whole relationship."

"We've been dating for four months and, the first time I meet your father, he kicks me out and tell me never to see you again. Look, my family loves you. I love you. But, if I can't come and see you without being threatened, I don't know how this is going to work." Cooper whispered tearing up.

Manhattan let a tear roll down her cheek. "Coop, please." She pleaded.

Cooper put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her forehead. "I love you, but... I'm sorry."

"I love you." Manhattan breathed right before he pulled away. She let out a quiet sob as he got into his car and drove off. Staring at his car as it drove away, she could feel her father's eyes still on her.

Elliot watched as his daughter turned on her heel and started walking back towards the house. When she was climbing the steps, he spoke. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again." He followed her into the house. "What do you think you were doing?"

Manhattan turned to him and knew he already felt bad, seeing her tears. "What do you think? You guys are never home. It's not like I was going to sleep with him the first chance I had. Four months, FOUR MONTHS I dated him and it's all in the toilet because of you!"

"MJ-" Elliot started.

"NO!" Manhattan yelled. "The only reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that was going to happen. I HAD THE RIGHT TO BE! He was the first guy I loved and you had to ruin everything!"

"You don't even know what love is!" Elliot said taking a step towards her.

Manhattan looked at him a moment. "Oh, don't I?" She went upstairs and came back down a moment later with a few things in her hands. "This is a stuffed animal Cooper won for me when we were at the arcade. This picture is when we were down at the boardwalk and we went on the ferris wheel. This is the dress I wore when he took me out to a restaurant. He had to save for three weeks to take me there. This is a ticket stub to the movie Identity Thief. He took me there on our first date and we shared our first kiss. And this, this is the book we read to each other on the beach two weeks ago. You and mom had to work that entire weekened. Josh and his girlfriend went to a concert that Saturday night. Cooper and I spent the night on the beach." The nerve in Elliot's forehead was visibly blue. "Oh my God! You think I slept with him."

"What else am I supposed to think?!" Elliot retorted back.

"You should trust me to make the right decision." Manhattan said. "God, I am not that little girl playing with baby dolls anymore. I date; I go out."

Elliot almost growled. "You will always be my little girl."

Manhattan relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah, well, this little girl hates you right now."

Elliot's jaw dropped slowly as his daughter stomped up the stairs quickly. Olivia walked up behind him. "That's the first time she's said that to me."

"Well, what did you expect? You just threw out her boyfriend. He broke up with her because of you." Olivia sighed. "Elliot, you have to stop treating her like a baby."

"Hey, she told me she hates me. I know that I am being a good parent." Elliot said holding up his hand.

"Really? That's your definition of a good parent?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

Elliot nodded. "In my book, yes."

"When was this book published?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Liv, c'mon. You can't excuse what she did."

"I'm not. Bringing a boy here, when we aren't, is against the rules. But,... you kicking a guy isn't great either." Olivia stated. She paused for a moment. "And, since when is my baby boy dating?"

Elliot heaved out a breath while running a hand down his face. "We both don't know our kids." He kissed her forehead. "I can make dinner if you go talk to our daughter about forgiving me."

Olivia shook her head. "No way. You get to make up with our daughter. You are the one that messed up." She walked into the kitchen leaving Elliot staring up the stairs.

"I'll let her cool down." Elliot sighed as he walked back into the living room.

Once dinner was made, they all sat down for dinner. Elliot and Olivia were on opposite ends while Josh and Manhattan were on the other two sides. "So, Josh how was your day?" Olivia asked.

"It was fine." Josh said. "I had three tests today and a pop quiz."

"How do you think you did?" Olivia asked.

"I knew some of it, so I did better than I usually do." Josh nodded.

Elliot looked up at his daughter. She was playing with her beans. "What about you, MJ? You said you had that Alegebra ll test today."

"Go screw yourself." Manhattan mumbled before getting up and scurrying out of the room.

Josh sighed and looked at his father. "You had to ruin it for her." He got up and went after her.

Olivia raised her wine glass. "Congrats! Both of our kids hate you at the moment." Elliot put his face in his hands and groaned.

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! I spent my morning picking strawberries. There's nothing like fresh chocolate covered strawberries.**

Elliot was drinking his cup of coffee while Josh glared at him. Josh's eyes never left Elliot as he ate. "Do you think, if you stare long enough, that I'll just melt?" Elliot asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, we can always hope." Josh said cocking his head to the side.

"Hey! Be nice." Olivia scolded hurrying into the kitchen. She hopped on one foot while trying to put her shoe on. "I don't want you guys turning this house into a hell hole while I'm gone. I will be back in seven days, five hours, and a random amount of minutes. Listen to your father and make sure your sister does not mope the whole time." She kissed Josh's head before pecking Elliot's lips. "And, you make up with our daughter so she doesn't conspire against you and form a colt."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Like she would do that."

Josh chuckled. "She loved Cooper; I wouldn't put it past her." He looked down the hallway to find Manhattan walking towards them. "Hey MJ."

"Hey." She breathed. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of mini donuts out of the cabnet.

"Hey, those are my mini donuts." Elliot frowned pointing to the bag. Manhattan continued to eat them. He shook his head and looked at Olivia. She shrugged.

Olivia went over to her daughter and kissed her head. Manhattan hugged her. "I love you. I will see you in a week. Please, try not to be too mean to your father. I won't be here to keep an eye on you, but please just do that for me. I still like your father. Simon wants to see you, but you have school. So no, I cannot take you with me."

Manhattan sighed. "I know. When is Simon coming home?"

"I think he said around Thanksgiving." Olivia guessed thinking about her previous conversation with her brother. "He misses everyone. I will keep you posted and call you everyday. You are going to be living in a house of all men for a while. So, keep them in line."

Manhattan chuckled. "Okay, I'll try."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head and grabbed a mini donut out of the bag. "Love you." She kissed Elliot's cheek and ruffled Josh's hair before grabbing her bag.

"No, I will help you." Elliot insisted grabbing her bag. "C'mon, there's a cab waiting for you."

Later, Elliot was in the basement building the railing for the front porch. His phone rang in his pocket. "Stabler."

"El, the Hills case has taken a turn in its pattern." Fin sighed looking at the file Olivia left for him.

Elliot groaned. "What happened?"

"Well, the van has been spotted at three different places. Three more girls are missing. They were taken right out of their homes. A mother was murdered when her daughter was taken. Another girl, her parents weren't even home. The neighbors saw everything. The next girl was shoved into the van when she was playing with her two year old son. None of them were tennis players, but all of them fell with in the age range." Fin informed him. The last one was in Corona, Queens. The first one was two blocks from the presinct. We called Queens and told them that this is our case. They are willing to help us with it."

"Corona is three miles from my house. Is there a pattern in the families?" Elliot asked getting off of his bench.

Fin looked at the families information. "At least one of the parents, in each family, works for the public. There's a fire fighter, a EMT, and... a patrol officer."

Elliot heart rate was getting faster by the second. "How long ago was the last abduction?"

"The call was made to Queens presinct about twenty minutes ago." Fin said looking at the file report. "The family is going to come in later."

"Okay, I will come in as soon as I can. I am going to bring the kids. With them so close, I don't want them here by themselves." Elliot informed Fin as he watched his hands. "Bye Fin." He hung up and dried his hands.

"NO!" Manhattan screamed upstairs.

Elliot ran up the stairs and tried opening the door. Something was jamming it. "MJ! JOSH!"

"DADDY! Manhattan screamed. There was a gunshot. "NO! JOSH!" She squirmed as the men restrained her and carried her out of the house.

Josh gripped his arm when the pain started to set in. He crawled to the basement door and kicked the chair out of the way. Elliot flew out as he rammed the door again. "Go get MJ! They took her out the front! I'm fine!"

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He ran out the front door just in time to see them getting in the van with her. "NO!" He yelled running towards the van.

"DADDY!" Manhattan yelled seeing her father. "HELP ME!" The van doors closed as it sped away.

Elliot got out his phone as he ran back to the house. He went over to Josh and helped put pressure on the gunshot wound. Fin picked up on the first ring. "Fin, they were just here! They took Manhattan!"

"Okay, I'll alert Queens. How are you and Josh?" Fin asked getting John to call Queens.

"I'm fine, but they shot Josh in the arm. Meet me at Lenox Hill Hospital." Elliot said helping Josh up.

"On it. Do you want me to call anyone?" Fin asked grabbing a pen.

Elliot thought as he helped Josh into the car. "No, Liv is still on her plane. I can call my sister and have her watch Josh while we go get the sons of bitches that took my daughter."

Fin nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you there. John got a hold of Queens. They have patrol cars looking for the van." He stood up to go to Cragen's office. "We'll find her Elliot."

"Yeah, I know we will,... but will be find her before they attack her?" He asked mostly himself before he got into the car.

"You can't think that way, Elliot." Fin sighed.

Elliot wanted to cry. He couldn't think that way? What other way was he supposed to think? "Well, what do think Manhattan is thinking about? I am not going to stop thinking about it because I can. I am thinking about it because it most likely will happen with everything we know about these guys. Why should I avoid when Manhattan will mostly likely have to face it? I am not going to avoid something just to make things easier on me." He looked over at Josh. "I'll talk to you more at the hospital." Josh grabbed his father's phone as he hung up. "Who are you calling?"

Josh sighed. "I am calling Cooper." He knew his father was scowling without even looking at him.

"Hello?" Cooper answered as he picked up a box of Manhattan's stuff.

"Coop, it's Josh." Josh grunted as he situated his arm again.

"Josh, I know you want MJ and I to be together, but-" Cooper started, but was cut off by Josh.

"Manhattan was just taken." Josh sighed tearing up slightly. "You know that string of kidnappings? Rebecca was one of the girls? It's the same kidnappers."

Cooper teared up. "Oh my God!" He breathed. "What happened?"

Josh sighed. "I was in my room when I heard a scream. I ran downstairs to find them carrying Manhattan out the front door." He said, not knowing his father was picturing the whole thing going down. "When I yelled at them, they shot my arm. We're going to the hospital now. I didn't know they had jammed the basement door until I heard my dad banging on it. He ran outside and I don't know what happened from there."

_From there. From there. From there. From there._ The words kept flowing through Elliot's mind as he sat in the waiting room. His phone was in his hand. Olivia had gotten off her plane thirty minutes ago. She said she would call when she got to Simon's. That should be **Ring!** right now. Slowly, Elliot brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey Liv."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow at her husband's tone of voice. "El, what's wrong?"

Elliot sighed rubbing a hand down his face. "We have news on the Hill's case."

"What is it?" Olivia asked becoming worried that her husband was taking it so hard.

"It's Manhattan." Elliot choked out.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"Our daughter has been abducted by a group of rapists and our son is shot?" Olivia asked tearing up. Her husband's heart was breaking with every breath he took. "I'm coming home."

"Liv, you just got out there. Be with Simon. You haven't seen him in months and I know you want to spend time with him." Elliot insisted.

"El, our daughter is in trouble and I am not letting you do this by yourself. I am coming home." Olivia all but growled at him. "You and I agreed. Our kids come first, before anything. I am pretty sure this is in that category. Simon will be more than understanding about this. I am not letting you do this alone."

Elliot sighed and looked in at his son sleeping in the hospital bed. "Okay, but if anything happens to you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I will never hear the end of it." Oliva interrupted him. "I can be back by three tomorrow morning. That gives you enough time to look through security cameras and get three hours of sleep."

Elliot nodded. "I doubt I'll sleep."

Olivia sighed. "I probably won't either. What are we going to do with Josh?"

Elliot looked back in at his son. "I called my sister. She said she would take care of him while I, we, go looking for Manhattan." The image of Manhattan screaming while being forced into the van flashed through his mind. He shook his head as if that would erase it from his thoughts. "We gotta find her."

"I know we do." Olivia breathed. She paused. "You saw her dragged into the van, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Elliot said sitting down and rubbing his face with his free hand. "I couldn't help her, Liv. She was calling for me as she was taken by four guys and I couldn't help her."

Olivia sighed. "What were you supposed to do? They could've killed you. You are no good, to her, dead." She teared up again and took a deep breath. "I gotta go. Simon just got back and I need to talk to him about all this. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later, Liv." Elliot breathed before hanging up. Standing up, he walked into his son's room to find him watching TV with his eyes half closed.

Josh sat up before he said. "Hey, did you call Mom?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she's going to fly in tonight. Mandy is going to watch you while your mother and I search for Manhattan."

"I want to go with." Josh frowned as he watched his father.

"Josh, you have a busted arm and you are our son. You are not going with us to find her." Elliot said putting Josh's water bottle on his food tray. "Your mother and I will find her."

Josh uncovered himself and swung his legs out of the bed. "She's my sister. I am supposed to protect her. I'm going with."

Elliot blocked Josh from standing up. "I know your mother and I have kind of counted on you to look after your sister, but...it's your mother and I's job to protect your sister. Growing up, I guess we've sort of counted on you when we weren't around, but you shouldn't have had that idea. It was your job to be a kid."

"Dad, I may have wanted you to exchange MJ in for a little brother when I was younger, but I am not going to let those guys do whatever they want to her." Josh argued looking up at Elliot.

"I love that you are protective of your sister, but...can you just let your mother and I go look for her. That way, we can tell you anything you want to know when we call you." Elliot assured Josh. Even though he was against it, Josh got back into the bed and scowled at his father. "Even though you look like you want to kill me, thank you." Looking out into the hallway, he found his sister at the nurses' station. "I am going to go talk to Mandy. Get some rest." After Josh settled into the hospital bed, Elliot walked out into the hallway. "Mandy, over here."

Mandy looked at the nurse again before hurrying over to Elliot. "Hey," She hugged him for a moment. "Mom called me and told me you needed me to watch Josh for a while. What's going on?"

Elliot sighed. "Have you heard about those girls who have been abducted and come up days later?"

"Oh no." Mandy breathed putting a hand over her mouth. She started shaking her head as she teared up. "Oh my God, that's your case, isn't it?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, Liv and I have been working it for a while. The pattern broke this morning. Four girls were taken this morning, Manhattan included."

Mandy exhaled sharply. "Does Olivia know?" She watched as her brother nodded. "How did she take it?"

"I don't think it's set in yet for her. She is getting on a plane as we speak to come back here. We are going to go after these guys and get MJ back." Elliot said running a hand down his face.

"Elliot, that's a suicide mission. These guys took four girls just this morning. You don't know what they're capable of." Mandy said becoming worried about her brother and his state of mind.

Elliot looked down at his sister. "These guys have taken my daughter and I know what they have been doing to the girls they take. I have to risk it." He sighed. "Just take care of Josh while we look for Manhattan. I won't leave for a while. Olivia will come by here once her plane lands and that won't be until three in the morning."

Mandy put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I'll stay here with you until she gets here."

"Mandy, you don't have-"

"Yes, I do. You like to do everything you can so you can keep everybody else safe. You won't be safe if Olivia finds out you started something without her." Mandy said patting her brother's chest.

"Yeah, she already told me that." Elliot informed his sister. He looked at his phone. "I have to call somebody though. Do you want to say hi to Josh?"

Mandy nodded. "Sure, I am keeping an eye on yout though." She walked down the hallway and into Josh's hospital room.

Elliot dialed Fin's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Fin, did you happen to look at security or street cameras yet?"

"Uh, not yet. John and I just got back from interviewing some of the vic's parents. We can look into it right now." Fin said sitting down at his desk and logging onto his account.

"Okay, that'd be good. I never told Olivia this, but I have a few cameras in my house. One is pointed at the front door and the other is posted at the back door. I have a few outside. I can email you the footage from this morning." Elliot sighed, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of the cameras earlier.

Fin nodded. "Okay, I will wait for your email. I'll call you if we find anything."

"Thanks Fin." Elliot breathed before hanging up.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot sat on the bench with his head in his hands. Nurses and doctors hurried past, going to patients' rooms. Visitors came with flowers and balloons in hand. There was a constant buzz from the light above him. People around him filled the silence with talk of their problems and loved ones. White floors and blue walls were everywhere.

Thoughts were pounding through his mind faster than he could comprehend them. Was MJ okay? What was happening to her right now? Where is she? Red van, four guys, MJ screaming. Red van, four guys, MJ screaming. Red van, four guys, MJ screaming. He couldn't remember the license plate number. His thoughts stopped when he heard the elevator doors open. She was here.

The hall was crowded with people as he stood up. He saw her come out of the elevator and look at him. His feet were already making their way towards her. She squeezed by people as she tried to get through the crowd to him. Brown to blue, their eyes never left each other's. He could feel himself moving faster to meet her.

The first thing he did was grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his around her waist. His head ducked into the crook of her neck as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." Olivia breathed holding him tighter. She teared up as everything had finally caught up to her. "Have they found anything out yet?"

Elliot shook his head. "Fin said he would call me as soon as he found something. I've been here since yesterday afternoon." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Go say hi to Josh before we head to the presinct." She nodded before he kissed her forehead and let her go completely. She hurried down the hallway to the room where their son was.

He leaned against the wall next to him and sighed. When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he hurried to answer it. Fin's name appeared on the caller ID. "Fin, what'd you find?"

"Well, something came in the mail for you. I took it and noticed where it came from. The guys that took Manhattan are sending IPads to all the families so they can watch what they're doing to the girls. They haven't done anything yet. The girls are just tied to a pipe in a concrete room." Fin sighed looking at the IPad.

"How's MJ?" Elliot asked starting to make his way to his son's hospital room.

"Well, she's blind folded, cuffed, and the only one not crying. You can tell she's yours." Fin said rubbing his forehead. "I'll call you if anything happens to them."

Elliot nodded. "Okay, thanks Fin. We'll probably be down there in twenty minutes. Liv just got here."

"Okay, see you then." Fin said before hanging up. Elliot hung up and put his phone in his pocket before walking into his son's hospital room.

Josh was laying in bed while Olivia stood by him. She ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "Mom, I'm not going to get a hot nurse to ask me out with you kissing my head the whole time." He whined.

Olivia chuckled lightly with tears in her eyes. "I'm your mother. I have the right to kiss your head whenever you have a near death experience."

"Oh no, not this again. Yes, Mom, I know. You went through forty-five hours of labor just to see me." Josh said rolling his eyes. "You never let me forget it."

Olivia smirked. "It's my job." She kissed his head again. "Behave while Mandy takes care of you. Your father and I are going to get MJ back. Love you."

"Love you too." Josh said as Olivia walked to the door. "And Mom?" She stopped by Elliot in the doorway. "Kick their asses for me."

"On it." Olivia breathed before leaving with Elliot. They started walking down the hallway towards the elevators. "What'd Fin have to say?"

"The guys, that took MJ, sent out IPads. They are sending video of the girls. From what we can tell, it's live. I'm guessing they are trying to trace the signal." Elliot sighed as they got into the elevator.

Olivia hit the button for the main floor. "These guys have been illusive this whole investigation. We aren't going to get a signal from that video." She put her face in her hands. "I can't believe this."

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her head. "I can't either." He rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest. "We are going to get her back."

"I know." Olivia breathed holding him tighter. She pulled back to look at his face. "I really hope you don't get shot when we go out to get these guys. You get shot enough already."

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers. "I'll try my best not to." The elevator doors opened. "C'mon, let's go to the house."

Soon, they were at the presinct. Elliot jogged over to Fin. "Where's the IPad?"

Fin stood up and ran with Elliot and Olivia following him. "John has it set up to a TV in the cribs. He said he would come down when something happened." They hurried up the stairs and entered the room to find John doing paperwork while the TV showed the three girls and Manhattan. "John, has anything happened?"

"Not yet, but there's been a lot more noise the past couple of minutes." John said looking at the TV. He watched as Elliot and Olivia sat down on a bunk next to him. "I'm really sorry guys."

"It's okay. I just want to get her back and nail these guys." Olivia breathed gripping Elliot's hand and looking at the screen. Ten minutes of watching past and a door slammed open on the TV.

Manhattan and the girls jumped. "Okay, now listen up! You do what we want you to and things will be easier for you." One of the men said. Two other men came in and yanked down the girls' blind folds. "You will each have your turn so don't worry." He looked at all four girls and pointed to the one with red hair. "You can go first." The two men picked her up.

"NO!" She screamed as they restrained her. Tears started pouring down her face.

"You can't do this!" Manhattan yelled at the one man while the other two took the red haired girl out.

The man crouched down in front of her. "Oh, but I can." He grabbed her jaw and turned her head to get a look at her. "You, my dear, are you going to be fun. What's your name?"

Manhattan yanked her jaw out of his hand. "I'm going to kick your ass, buddy. That's my name." The man chuckled at her, letting his head drop slightly. Manhattan kicked her leg up and kneed him in the face. He groaned and fell back on his back. "You're lucky my father isn't here. You'd be dead before you saw him."

"Well, guess what." He sat back up and slapped her, making her yelp. "He isn't here. He couldn't help you when we took you out of your home. We shot your brother. He could be dead for all you know."

"A gun shot? My father survives an average of one bullet a year. He's not dead." Manhattan breathed bringing her head up.

The cocked his head, smirking at her. "I can't wait to take my turn with you. Out of all of the girls here, you are going to fight the most. You may get lucky. I could keep you all to myself." He grabbed her jaw again and made her look at him. "I wouldn't film the stuff I did to you, so I'll show your parents this so they don't miss anything." Before Manhattan could yank away, he crashed his lips onto hers.

She struggled to get away from him, but he caught her every time she went to make a move. After a moment, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Manhattan yanked her jaw out of his grasp again. His arm dropped to his leg as he stared at her. "You're lucky these cuffs are on." She growled.

"You're lucky I like you." The guy chuckled. He squeezed her thigh before standing up. Another man walked in with something in his hand. "This one here is mine." He said pointing to Manhattan. "She's going to meet the others."

"Are you sure they are going to like her?" The other guys asked handing him whatever was in his hand.

The man, that had kissed Manhattan, crouched down and put the thing around Manhattan's neck. It was a collar. "I'm sure. She's going to fight them every minute. I'll make sure she's worthy though." He looked her over once again. "She's more in shape than those tennis players."

The other man nodded. "We found her outside of the 1-6 presinct." He pulled out his phone. "The special victims unit."

"Sex crimes," He nodded, grinning like a idiot. "You've been through this type of thing before."

"My parents work there." Manhattan smirked. She watched as the guy's grin disappeared as fast as a balloon deflates. "You are going to go away for a long time."

The guy stood up and looked at the other guy. "Take her to my room. Set up a camera for one IPad. We'll send it to her parents." He watched as the other guy uncuffed Manhattan.

She brought her fist up and started wailing on his face. "Don't you touch me!" She shouted, continuing to hit the air when the other guy pulled her away from him. He put one hand over her mouth while the other secured her waist to his. She screamed against his hand while trying to pulled it away from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked slightly annoyed. He held Manhattan tighter when she continued to struggle. The other girls were literally shaking where they were sitting.

"Yeah, it was a good hit." The other man breathed. He was still on the floor while wiping his bloody nose.

"Are you going to be able to handle taking her back to my room?" He asked still irritated as he lifted Manhattan off her feet for a second when she was about to kick her leg back to trip him.

The other guy stood up and spit out some blood. "I got her." He walked towards them only for Manhattan to smack him in the nose again. "God dammit!" He cupped his nose in his hands while he bent over.

The man holding Manhattan rolled his eyes. "You really are good for nothing. You watch the girls until Jay comes back to pick the next one. I'll take this one to my room." The other guy nodded while he took Manhattan out into the hallway.

**Please review! Love you guys! I'm updating Zebras next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! Love you guys! Watching SVU right now!**

"Oh my God!" Olivia breathed as her daughter was dragged out of the room they were watching. "We gotta get her out of there NOW!" She yelled.

Elliot looked at the cement room. "They've gotta be in a warehouse. When that door opened, light came in." He went over his day. "What time did the IPad come in?"

Fin thought a moment. "Uh, probably around nine thirty."

"Okay-" He stopped himself and turned to Fin. "YOU GOT IT SEVEN HOURS AGO AND YOU CALLED ME ABOUT IT ONLY A HOUR AGO!?"

"It came and I was going to call you when something happened. They were in that room alone for hours! We got as much information as you and we've been here longer." Fin spat. "Just calme down. We're going to get MJ back."

Olivia pulled Elliot back from Fin. "C'mon, yelling isn't helping her." She rubbed his chest while he exhaled sharply through his nose. "Have you tried to get anybody to isolate backround noises?"

"Yeah, they just heard the air conditioning running." John sighed.

"Okay, well they took Manhattan around four. That's five and a half hours before the IPad came here. They needed time to get the girls inside and hook up everything. Plus, they would have to hire people to deliver the IPads. The can't be far from our house." Elliot concluded. "Who delivered the IPad?"

John looked at Fin while Fin looked back at him. "Uh, it was delivered to the front desk. The person that delivered it was a ghost. It was the same thing with the rest of the parents."

Olivia groaned inwardly before rubbing her forehead. "This is messed up. These guys have to mess up at least once." She leaned against one of the bunks, tearing up.

"We'll get her." Elliot breathed rubbing Olivia's back and stepping closer. She looked up at him and pulled him close to her, burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her securely.

"That's me." Fin said when a phone went off. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Tutuola." He paused and his eyes widened. "You did? Yeah, tell him to bring him to the 1-6. I'll come and meet him in the lobby."

Elliot frowned. "What was that?"

Fin looked up at him. "We may have caught a break. A patrol car found the van and is bringing it in along with the guy that was driving it." He put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "They are going to bring him in soon. I am going to go get him and bring him up here for interrogation."

They watched as he walked out of the room. Elliot and Olivia knew that if they questioned him, the evidence he led them to would be vacated by any good defense lawyer. "We can't really do anything, can we?"

John looked up at them and shook his head sadly. "Cragen said we can discuss the case with you, but you can't interrogate or question anybody. You just have to let us do the work and give us suggestions." He pulled out a photo. "By the way, we found this from your camera. They only cleared up this guy's face." Pointing to the person with his pen, he asked. "Do you know him?"

Elliot shook his head, but Olivia gasped. "El, he's that pimp that we were going after a couple years ago. When we could finally arrest him, all his girls disappeared."

"Well, maybe his girls went with the guys that are going to come meet Manhattan." John sighed, grabbing a report. "One of the disposable phones was found in your house. We are ran the finger prints, but nothing came up. Cragen called the last number. A man picked up and said 'Do you have any girls I can take with me when I come to New York?' When Cragen didn't answer, he hung up. We tried tracing the call, but it bounced off twenty different towers across the planet. Huang thinks he's from France." He grabbed another report. "We found three sets of foot prints. All of them had the same fine powder on them. It was white, almost looked like meth. Warner is testing it."

Elliot studied the picture. "It's chalk. You put it on your hands when you are climbing up rock walls at gyms or places like action city."

John frowned. "Well, where would that be. We don't have any abondoned places like that in Manhattan."

Olivia looked up at him. "That's because they're not in Manhattan. There's a ton of these places out on the islands. They all closed down because there wasn't enough service." John and Elliot looked at her. "I watch the news. If we are going to find MJ, my bet is that they took her and the girls out to one of the islands."

"We'll know more when we talk to the punk that had the van." Elliot sighed rubbing a hand down his face. He looked at the picture of the guys carrying Manhattan again. She was struggling against them with everything she had. "Can you put this back, please?" He almost begged John, holding the photo out.

John and Olivia both looked at him worried. After taking the photo, John spoke. "Yeah, I'll put it back in the file."

Elliot just stood there, watching the television screen. "I swear. I am going to kick these sons of bitches asses if they hurt my baby girl." He gritted out. His statment wasn't true. He was going to kick their asses no matter what. It just depended on if anybody could stop him before he went to far.

"She's fighting them every step of the way." Olivia breathed.

"You should have seen her earlier. She was trying to comfort the girls earlier. She was telling them what to do." John sighed. "She's just like you two. How's Josh doing?"

"He'll make it. He wants us to kick their asses for him." Olivia shrugged slightly. She looked at Elliot to find him tearing up. This was eating him alive since he blamed himself for not keeping their daughter safe when she was in their own home. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His wrapped around her torso and pulled her close. "This isn't your fault."

Elliot kissed her head. "It sure feels like it."

John opened his phone. "Fin has the guy now. He already spilled that he got the van from someone in East Hampton. Looks like you were right, they are on one of the islands." He stood up. "I'm going to go help Fin. Who knows what this guy will spill if he already coughed that up?"

Before he left the room, a guy came back into the room on the TV. He walked right up to the camera. It was the guy that kissed Manhattan. "Okay, each of you is going to get your own show now. Each of your daughters is going to get their turn with us." Screaming from the two other girls came over the speakers as they were taken out of the room. "It's time for the fun."

**Please review! I know this chapter is shorter, but I'm exhausted and I don't want you to wait that much longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Check out my new poll question on my profile page! I had to repost this chapter because, for some reason, it didn't show all of it.**

"Where did you get the van?" Fin asked as he sat down across from a guy in his late twenties. He had blonde, spiked up hair. He had a brown jacket on that didn't go with his slacks and dress shirt.

The man, named Gary Thompson, glanced at John before looking back at Fin. "A guy offered to sell it to me for five hundred bucks. I bought it on Bayberry Lane in North Haven."

"What did the guy look like?" John asked leaning against the table.

"Uh, he had red hair. He was a little taller than me. He had black sweat pants and a gray sweat shirt. Uh, after I bought the van, he walked off into a bar nearby." Gary sighed. "I swear; I don't know anything else. I don't know anything about those girls on the news."

"What was the guy's name?" John asked.

Gary paused shrugging his shoulders. "I just paid him the five hundred and took the van. I was going to sell the van as soon as I was done with it."

Fin frowned. "What exactly did you need it for?"

Gary rubbed his forehead. "My girlfriend were going to drive out to California. We just bought an apartment out there. We were going to bring some things with us that we didn't want the movers handling." He paused before his eyes widened. "He did leave me a phone number in case I found something of his in the van."

John nodded. "Good, you can help us find him."

Cragen knocked on the door then and opened it. "We found something in the van." Fin and John looked at each other before going to talk to Cragen. Elliot and Olivia were standing with him. "We had CSU look through every inch of the van and we found the girls' phones."

Elliot handed them each a paper. "Each of them were starting a new text message. Carrie Sullivan was texting her boyfriend about getting away for a night. Sarah Chanel was texting her dad, telling him about her mother. Mindy Trovoski was texting her baby daddy about when he was going to pick up their three year old son. He is with her parents right now. Manhattan was texting Josh, but we don't know what it means. It's just a bunch of letters and numbers."

Olivia sighed. "El's sister is bringing him down so he can look at it and see if he knows what she was texting him."

"Did you find anything else in the van?" Fin asked looking over the different text messages.

"Just prints that don't belong to anybody in the system." Cragen said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You guys said he was going to deliver another IPad here so you could watch they did to Manhattan, what if they are sending out another one to each parent so they can all see their daughters?"

"It's possible, very possible." John sighed. "I'll call the parents and tell them to come in if they get another one." With that, he walked into the squad room.

Cragen looked at Elliot and Olivia. "How long until Josh gets here?"

Elliot rubbed Olivia's arm as he looked at his phone. "He should be here in ten minutes. They had to get him checked out of the hospital."

"Okay, are you sure you guys don't know what that means?" Cragen asked looking at the message again. "2S4U16M2560655366."

"We have no idea." Olivia breathed looking over at the paper in his hand. "I'm guessing Josh would know it because she was going to send it to him." She studied the numbers. "It could be an address of some sort."

Elliot looked over it. "Maybe she saw something out the windows of the van before they blind folded her." He hurried out with Olivia and Fin to look at the map they had up of New York. "There's second street in Queens, but that's seven miles from our house. It's closer to the city than our place."

Olivia studied the map. "There's Utopia Parkway. That's four miles the opposite way. Most of the roads that lead off from there are in the 40s."

Fin shook his head. "There's 16th Metropolitian Avenue in Brooklyn. That's six miles from your house."

"Well then, what i 6? We have three different places already." Cragen said looking at where his detectives put the push pins.

"Well, 25606 is the zip code for for two cities in Logan county. That's in Brooklyn." Elliot pointed out looking at the corner of the map.

"What about 55366?" Cragen asked.

Olivia picked up her phone. "I have an app that finds where zip codes are."

Elliot frowned. "Why do you have that?"

Olivia paused and peered out ,under her eyelashes, at everyone looking at her. "We can discuss that at a later time." She typed in the numbers onto her phone. "The zip code is for New Auburn."

"Where's that?" Fin asked looking over at her phone.

"Minn..esota?" Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows. "That can't be right."

Elliot looked over her shoulder at her phone. "No, that's right. It says everything right there. I don't think MJ was talking about that though."

"What are you guys trying to figure out?" A voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Josh and Mandy standing behind them. Josh's arm was in a bright orange cast that matched his shorts.

Olivia walked over to him and hugged him. "Hey, MJ left this on your phone. It was a text to you. We're wondering if you know what it means."

Josh looked at the piece of paper with the text message on it. He looked up at the board. "What did you guys think it meant?"

Elliot shrugged. "We were looking at different addresses and streets it could be."

"You guys are making this way more complicated than it is." Josh breathed before going over to the white board. He wrote the text up on the board before putting the paper down. "If you guys noticed the numbers, you would see the message."

"Did she put it in code?" Fin asked looking at it. "I don't see it." He looked a the code again.  
6.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, if you look carefully, two squared is four. That leaves your S. Four squared is sixteen. That gives you the U. Sixteen is two hundred fifty-six. We have S U M."

"How did she come up with this?" Elliot asked, not understanding how his daughter thought of this in such a stressful situation.

"They came up with this in Perception. That TV show with Eric McCormick that we got." Josh explained as he continued the process with the rest of the message. "Your total message i 6. Since she used a two for her square rooting, there's two parts. So, I'd say that your message is SUM 06."

Fin looked at Olivia and Elliot. "SUM means summer."

"So, summer of 06?" Elliot asked with his eyes furrowed. The realization hit him in seconds. "We went to Shelter Island that summer."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly. "That's right next to North Haven. They would just have to take a ferry."

"Call the two routes and close them down until we get there. We need to get officers there to search the island. Tell them to wait until we get there so we can brief them." Cragen ordered before hurrying to his office.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! You guys are the best! My family and I are watching a new episode of Gator Boys right now!**

Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia stood outside of the bar Gary had described. "The guy that sold Gary the van is still here. He said he would wait here until we came with the phones." Olivia said.

"And, as in we you mean-" Cragen started, but was cut off.

"Gary." Elliot nodded. He looked at Olivia. "How do you want to play it?"

Olivia looked into the bar and saw the guy they had called, Rob. She looked back at him with a smirk. "I trust you around a pool table." Elliot grinned at her.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the bar, his arm around her waist. They strutted over to the pool table where Rob was playing and leaned against it. Rob, who was leaned over the table lining up his shot, looked up at them. "Can I help you?"

"I believe you are the man we are looking for. Our friend bought the van you were selling. We're here to return the phones he found." Elliot informed him.

"Okay, hand them over." Rob said standing up straight and holding out his hand.

Olivia smirked. "Not that fast, we have some questions about that van that we'd like you to answer." She watched as his hand dropped and his eyes showed his bubbling anger.

Rob stared at them for a moment. "I don't have anything to say about the van. So, you might as well leave now."

"We thought you'd say that." Elliot said. He looked at Olivia before looking at the pool table. "Let's make a deal." He placed a red solo cup on the pool table and placed a ball on the table. "If I put this ball in the cup, you answer our questions about the van."

Rob studied the trick shot Elliot was laying out in front of him. "What do I get if I win?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and watched as she placed her palms on the green velt. She gave him a small smile, knowing that he was looking down her shirt. "You get me."

"You?" Rob asked wide eyed. He glanced at Elliot before looking back at Olivia. "Fine." He grabbed the ball and moved it. "But, the ball goes here." He watched as Elliot's face fell. He smirked and moved out of the way as Elliot neared the ball.

"You got this baby." Olivia whispered to him as he passed her.

Elliot leaned down and lined up his shot. He could see Rob licking his lips out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. _Chump!_ He hit the ball and watched as it dropped into the cup with a single thud. Standing up straight with a smirk, he looked at Rob. "Question time."

Rob shook his head. "You set this up." He exhaled loudly when Olivia pushed him onto the pool table, her knee on his back. "You bitch!"

"Answer my husband's questions or I'll break your arm." Olivia threatened as she adjusted herself.

"I dare you." Rob nearly shouted.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Okay, I want you to know she takes dares very seriously. I just want you to think about this."

Rob rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go ahead and break my arm?" Olivia looked at Elliot, signaling that he needed to take out the recorder. "What are you doing?"

Elliot held out the recorder after pressing the red record button. "What do you want her to do?"

"Break my arm!" Rob snarled. He let out a garbled scream when Olivia pulled his arm back, making his elbow bend the wrong way. "God! She actually did it!"

"Where did you get the van?" Olivia asked still pulling his arm back. She could feel his arm wanting to go back into place through the tiny twitches his muscles made in her hands.

Rob grunted as he tried to convey his words. "My friend... called me and told me to meet him at the south ferry pier. He gave me the van, saying he didn't need it anymore. God, you broke my arm for a stupid van!?"

Olivia climbed off of him and brought him up by the collar. "No, he used that van to kidnap four girls this morning, including our daughter. He's in some serious trouble."

Elliot rubbed a hand down his face. "What's your friend's name?"

"Ross Michaels." Rob groaned as he gripped his arm in his other hand. "I didn't know; I swear."

"Where did he go after you took the van?" Elliot asked as he folded his arms.

"He went back to Shelter Island. He said he had some things to take care of before he headed to a meeting." Rob breathed. He looked at Olivia. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Join the club." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Do you know where Ross was going for this meeting?"

Rob shook his head. "No, he just said that he and his buddies had some things to sell for a business deal." He looked down at his arm and shrugged. "Considering the circumstances, I won't charge you with anything. Just, let me know what happens with Ross and these girls. I want to help as much as possible."

Olivia and Elliot nodded. "No problem." Elliot said before they turned and started walking away. He opened the door for Olivia when Rob spoke.

"Too bad I didn't win that deal." He said with a smile.

Olivia turned to him with a smirk. "You couldn't handle me." She walked out with a skip in her step.

Elliot looked at Rob's smile. "She's not kidding. You couldn't handle her. She's a hand full." He walked out of the bar and went over to Olivia and Cragen. "Rob said that his friend, Ross, went back onto the island."

"Well, let's go get him. The ferries are closed down and they are waiting for us to clear the island. The island is already being searched by police there and by other units that have gone over." Cragen said as they headed back towards the car.

Several hours later, the 1-6 unit was searching places in Mashomack Preserve. They had been surrounded by trees for the past two hours and reached an open field of green grass. In the middle of it was a building that looked like a miniature silo made out of stone. Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, John, and Fin went towards the building with their guns pointed at any window in site. Fin and John pushed their backs against the building on either side of the only wooden door.

John counted to three softly before Fin kicked the door in. They all flood into the circular room. An old mattress was placed on the far wall beside the stairs that hugged the walls of the building. A toilet and sink were a few feet away. Cragen started up towards the next floor with Elliot, John, and Olivia behind him. The second floor had a wall split down the middle of it. The side they walked up onto had a single window, a couch, and a TV.

Elliot opened the door to the other room. "This is where they were held." He said looking at the empty room. The pipe from the video was against the wall, covered with rust. "They took the girls. We should have brought the iPad with us."

"We did. They have it pointed at those two girls still." Cragen said confused.

Olivia looked around the room. "Well, they're not here."

"Guys, I think I found the two girls." John said, halfway up to the next floor. They all walked up to find the two girls handcuffed to a different pipe near another mattress. Their clothing was ripped and they had teared stained faces.

"They took MJ and Carrie Sullivan." Olivia sighed. She holstered her gun and looked at her captain and husband. "But, where?"

**Please review! I had so much fun writing this chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! Love you guys!**

"You asshole!" Manhattan coughed after Ross threw her onto the ground.

Ross squatted down next to her and grabbed her jaw. "Mmm, dirty talk... I like it." His hand went from her jaw to the collar he put on her. He yanked on it, making Manhattan gag. Leaning down, he skimmed his lips against her ear. "You're mine now." He whispered before pulling her up and pushing her onto the mattress.

Manhattan yelped when he twisted her wrist and handcuffed her to the iron bars of the bed post. "No! Let me go!" Looking around, she couldn't find anything that could help her. Her fear was starting to take over when he went for the waist band of her pants. Thinking fast, she lifted her leg up and pushed her heel into his nose.

Ross fell backwards, off the bed and onto the floor. "You little fucking bitch!" He rolled from his back onto his knees, resting his forearms on the floor. "You're lucky I like to keep my girls alive so they can relive every moment. Every... wonderful... moment." He stood up and walked over to the camera. The red light told her it was recording. "This camera is hooked up to an iPad I so kindly mailed to your parents. If I'm right, they should have it by now. Say hi."

"You son of a bitch!" Manhattan screamed. The handcuffs were starting to cut into her skin from her struggles to get free.

"That's no way to talk in front of Mommy and Daddy. I think I should punish you for them." Ross seethed throwing his shirt on the floor before moving his hands to his belt buckle. "It could last quite awhile."

Manhattan squirmed trying to move away from him as much as possible. "No! Stay away from me. Let's just talk. You don't need to do this."

Ross smiled sadistically. "But, I want to." He turned the camera away from the bed before slipping his boxers off.

"Please don't." Manhattan said tearing up.

"You're not so tough now, are you?" Ross snickered before grabbing her foot, yanking her onto her back. Manhattan pulled on her restraints as Ross pulled off her sweat pants. "No, no, no, no!" She tried kicking him again, but he had his hands on her ankles before he straddled her calves. Tears were now falling freely. "Please, stop." Her yelp, from him ripping her panties off, told her he wasn't going to stop.

Ross chuckled as he cut her shirt and bra off with a knife. "No." He said simply before forcing his lips onto hers. She sobbed as he moaned. When he pulled back, he leaned onto his calves and grabbed her thighs before thrusting into her roughly. He reveled in the feeling of her fighting against him. Her blood curdling screams just added to his fire. His grunting sped up with his thrusts.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Elliot boomed standing up from the cot. His daughter's screams flooded into his ears, driving him to the edge of insanity. He slammed his fists into the wall. This was all some really bad nightmare. His hands were shaking and he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were collasping into a pile of mush. The tears, flowing from his eyes, ran down his cheeks. He was thankful that Olivia had stepped out to go to the bathroom before any of this happened.

Hurrying out to the hallway, he didn't bother to wipe away his tears. "Elliot?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned to find Oliva behind him, coming back to the room. "El, what happened?"

Elliot let more tears fall as he shook his head. Before he knew it, she had her arms wrapped around him and his around her. He held her tighter when he remembered his daughter's screams. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Olivia breathed feeling tears run down her own face.

"Guys?" Fin asked from beside them. They both looked at him, breaking his heart. "The girls' rape kits came back. Sarah and Mindy both fit the MO of your other five vics. They don't know where the guys went, but they did say that Carrie and MJ were being taken to go meet some guys for a business deal."

"Let me see that." Elliot said, his voice cracking at the end. Fin handed him the file and patted his back. "Don't tell me everything is going to be fine. It's not going to be fine. I just heard my daughter's screams as that sick son of a bitch raped her." He glanced up at Fin seeing the shock on his face. "I had to leave the room; I couldn't take it. If you need to take notes on the video or something, go on in. But, if you don't, please, for the love of God, don't go in there."

Fin nodded. "Cragen is making us record the video feed. I'll look at it later. Is there anybody in there right now?"

Elliot nodded. "Cragen assigned John watch for the next five hours." He handed the file back to him. "No foreign fibers." Fin shook his head, closing the file. "Did we get a lead on who the other guys are yet?"

"We just did." Cragen said coming up to them. "Other than Ross Michaels and that pimp, Dwayne Gerald, that you guys knew, we got calls on the other two. There's Rico Cortez and Ethan Hart. Rico was charged with rape in the first degree, but there was no conviction. Ethan was caught with a pint of coccaine in his jacket. He was apparently about to make a sale." He handed the files to Olivia, who looked them over with Elliot the moment they entered her hand. "How's MJ doing?"

Elliot looked up at his captain and stepped out of the way of the door. "Go see for yourself." Cragen stepped past him and opened the door to the cribs, letting the screams from his daughter be heard in the hallway. He winced when he heard Ross chuckle at his daughter's screams. Cragen closed the door behind him, making sure no one else would hear.

"Was that Manhattan?" A voice asked from behind them. They all turned to see Cooper, Josh, and Mandy. Cooper was the one that asked the question.

"Uh... yeah, it was." Olivia whispered tearing up. She looked at her son and saw his emotions take over his facial features. "Baby, come here." Her arms wrapped around her son when he walked into her embrace. She swayed slowly as she felt him shaking. "We're going to get her. I promise." Olivia whispered, seeing Elliot was hugging his sister.

When Josh pulled back, he looked at Cooper. He looked like he just got hammered with a boulder. "Coop, I'm sorry."

Cooper shook his head as tears started rolling down his face. "It gotta get out of here." He started for the elevators, leaving the box he brought on the floor.

"Cooper, wait!" Olivia called as she hurried over to him. "Why don't I call your parents to come and pick you up? You came here for a reason, right?"

Cooper looked at her before responding. "Yeah..."

"Okay, why don't you talk to us about what you came here to do? I will have our captain call your parents to come and get you. Does that sound okay?" Olivia asked studying his comprehension of what she was saying.

"Yeah." Cooper nodded before walking with Olivia back to the box he brought. "I just thought that you guys would want some of MJ's stuff that she left at my house."

"That was really nice of you, Cooper." Olivia said rubbing his back. He picked up the box. "Why don't we go wait at my desk?" She walked with him into the squad room.

Elliot looked at his son and sister. "How are you guys?"

Mandy's eyes widened. "You're really going to ask me that question right now?"

"Sorry, I just... don't know what to say. I was in that room just a few minutes ago when it first started." Elliot breathed tearing up. He looked at Josh. "With your help, we were able to find Mindy and Sarah."

"But, we didn't find Manhattan." Josh scowled at himself. "I should've come down here sooner."

"Do not start blaming yourself for this." Elliot said sternly, but gently. "This is nobody's fault. We've done everything we can at this point."

Josh shook his head. "Fine. We just came with Cooper so you wouldn't kill him. I have to get to the doctor's office."

Elliot nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to you guys later." He watched as his son and sister left before going into the squad room. Olivia and Cooper were talking at her desk. Slowly, he brought a chair up to them and sat down in it. "You said you had some of Manhattan's things."

Cooper nodded. "Yeah," He looked into the box and pulled out a yellow scrap book. "I found this in my room. She brought it over to dinner with my parents and showed them what you guys were like."

"Oh my God!" Olivia breathed taking the book gently. "El, this is MJ's baby book." She opened it gently and looked at her little baby girl lying in the crib Elliot's father built for them.

"I also found this." Cooper sighed pulling out another item from the box. "MJ gave me this CD a month ago. I love it, but it's hers." He handed the CD to Elliot. "There's lots of things in here, but this one I never gave her." He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. "When we were at the mall three months ago, she stared at this neclace like I stare at steak. I knew she wanted it, but she told me that it was too expensive for her taste." He handed it to Olivia. "I had the owner hold it for me until I could buy it. I was going to give it to her on our six month anniversary."

Olivia looked at the neclace. "This is three hundred dollars."

"She's worth a lot more than I deserve, but... I knew she wanted that neclace." Cooper nodded. "If you could give that to her, I would be completely grateful."

Elliot took the box gently and closed it. "I'm sorry. We're not going to do that." He gave the box back to Cooper. "She is coming back and when she does... you are going to give that to her." Cooper looked him in the eyes. "My daughter loves you and you certainly love her. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you the other night." He looked at Olivia before looking back at Cooper. "When we get MJ back and we get her situated at home, we would love it if you came over for dinner so we can get to know you more."

Cooper smiled lightly. "Thanks."

**Please review! Love you guys! I couldn't update yesterday (7 minutes ago) because it was super busy. My grandma and I went to a dog show type of thing and then my dad took the family out on a boat ride so we could grill on the beach! Had so much fun, but I am so tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Manhattan scowled as she woke up to find Ross staring at her. "Good morning to you to." He smiled looking over her. She wished there was at least a blanket to cover up with. She was completely exposed. She was just thankful the camera was still turned away. Ross stared at her a moment longer before opening a door.

Two men walked in wearing suits. "Ross, you got a virgin." One of the men smirked examining her.

"Well, she's not one anymore." Ross said softly with a smile. He patted the guy on the back. "She's a fighter as you can see. Both her parents are detectives at the special victims unit."

The other man nodded. "How ironic?" He leaned down at grabbed Manhattan's foot before she could yank it away. He looked in between her toes. "She isn't shooting up." His hand squeezed her calf. "She's all muscle."

"I told you." Ross nodded. "Did Rico show you the other one?"

"Yeah, they are both good. They are better than those tennis players you tried to supply me with." The man, holding her calf, said. He was wearing a blue suit while the other one was wearing a brown one. The blue suit leaned down to examine her closer.

Manhattan pulled her other leg up and knocked her heel into his temple, yelping when pain shot through her stomach. "Asshole!" She groaned as she tried to steady her breathing.

The brown suit grabbed her legs and pinned them to the mattress. "You are a fighter, aren't you?" He licked his lips looking at her. He glanced at the blue suit before looking back at Manhattan. "Bring in Tommy. She's worthy."

Soon, a taller man came in. He was completely muscle. He had to at least weigh two hundred thirty pounds. Manhattan's eyes widened when she noticed he was 6'5 with cropped hair. His waist was narrow compared to the large expanse of his chest. He build was similar to Dwayne Johnson's. The more she looked at him, the more nervous she became. His face was blank and his eyes were black. "That's Tommy?" Ross asked.

"That's Tommy." The brown suit said as the blue suit stood up, rubbing his temple.

The blue suit glowered at Manhattan. "As soon as Tommy is done, her ass is mine." He stormed out of the room, taking off his jacket. Ross and the brown suit left after him, closing the door.

Tommy said nothing as he went to the end of the bed and started stripping down. The only thing that stumped Manhattan was that he was facing the opposite direction as her. Luckily, nobody had noticed that she had freed herself from the confines of the handcuffs with her bobby pin. Slowly, she sat up and went behind Tommy, standing up. As soon as the bed make a creak, she hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist from behind. His hands went to her arms as he tried to make a noise.

Manhattan realized that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer with the amount of pain she was in. It didn't help that he had all that muscle against her. Using one hand on the left side of his jaw and her other on his right cheek, she pulled with both hands until she heard a cracking noise. His body fell onto hers on the bed, knocking the wind out of her. After a few tries, she pushed him onto the floor and looked around for an escape. There was a vent above the bed.

Grabbing her sweat pants and boots, she pulled them on breathing through the pain that was coursing through her. She grabbed her sweat shirt which they had taken off before handcuffing her to the bed, luckily surviving her brutal disrobing. She zipped it up and got back onto the bed, pushing the vent door up and over. Looking at the dead body on the floor, made her logic skills start to kick in. She hopped off the bed and pushed the body under the bed after grabbing the gun that was in the the waist band of his pants, making sure that it would be hard to see in a standing position. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put the bobby pin back in before grabbing the camera and putting the gun in her deep sweat pants pocket. Sliding it up into the vent, she grabbed the edges with her hands and jumped a few times before pulling herself in, giving her some momentum. Pain shot through her when she pulled her legs in.

Manhattan pulled the door back over the slot and carefully put it in place. She grabbed the camera and pointed it at herself. "Well, if you guys are still watching this,... thanks for not giving up on me." She teared up, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Looking to her right, she could hear the faint sound of birds. "I think I can show you where we are." Climbing onto her knees, she quietly started crawling towards the noise and found a vent that led outside. She held the camera up to the vent and looked around. "If Dad isn't watching this, get him."

**~SVU Squad~**

Fin and John both looked at each other before looking back at the screen. Fin ran out into the hallway and into the squad room. "Elliot! MJ escaped the room and has a visual on their surroundings. She wants you to see it!" He waited until Elliot and Olivia ran past him to follow. They hurried into the room and Fin pointed at the TV. "Do you know where they are?"

Elliot's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "They're out on Block Island. That's the Great Salt Pond." He looked at the edges of the screen. "Is she in a vent?"

"Yeah." John sighed with a nod. "She just killed a guy who was about to attack her. She must have picked the lock on her cuffs." He looked at the screen. "She's in pretty bad shape."

"I don't doubt that." Olivia breathed running a hand through her hair. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the screen. "Where on the pond is she?"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. We just rent that one spot for the summer." He looked around in search for some kind of landmark. He pointed to the screen. "That's our cabin. She's in that abandoned lumber yard. That's not good."

Fin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why isn't that good? You know where she is?"

"It's not that. That lumber yard has a helicopter pad in the main yard. If those guys get their hands on a helicopter, we're screwed." Elliot breathed turning to Olivia. "We gotta go get her." He hurried out of the room while Olivia grabbed the iPad from its place on the only chair in the room.

Elliot jogged into the squad room and grabbed his gun and shield before Cragen came out of his office. "Did you and Olivia catch a case?"

"No, we found out where they moved MJ and Carrie. We're heading there now." Elliot said holstering his gun. "Call all ferries on Block Island and tell them not to let anybody off or on the island. Tell them to tell people that they are having issues with the wiring or something. We can't tip these guys off again."

Cragen nodded. "How'd you find out where they were?"

Elliot stood up straight and paused. "Manhattan picked the locks on her handcuffs and crawled up into the air conditioning vents after killing a guy that was about to attack her." He paused and again and raised his eyebrows. "Are you coming or are we leaving without you?"

"I'll go get my things and I'll call the island on the way there." Cragen said jogging into his office.

Olivia came in then with the iPad, Fin, and John. "El, Manhattan is trying to get Carrie out of her room."

"She's what?" Elliot asked looking at the iPad.

"She's going to try and save Carrie from any further trauma by getting her out." Olivia sighed shaking her head. "She's being a good person-"

"But, she's putting herself up as a potential target if they come in." Elliot finished for her and kicked his desk hard.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Manhattan scoped Carrie's room before opening the vent door above the bed. Carrie looked up at her and sighed in relief. "How did you get out?" She asked in a whisper.

"I used my bobby pin." Manhattan said taking it out of her hair. "Do you think you can pick your locks?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me how. He's a good cop, but he's also a lock smith's son." Carrie nodded. The bobby pin fell on the pillow beside her. She craned her neck to get the bobby pin with her mouth. Once she had it, she leaned up to get it in her hands. After a couple of minutes, she felt the handcuffs become loose. "Got it." She stood up and handed Manhattan the bobby pin before grabbing her clothes.

Manhattan looked down at her. "Grab the camera and your clothes and hand them up. You can put them on up here and your parents can still see you." Carrie nodded and did as Manhattan told her. She seethed in pain whenever she had to move her legs. "I know. It hurts like a bitch."

Carrie nodded. "No joke." She held up her arms and helped Manhattan pull herself in. Once she was up, they closed the vent door gently. "Thanks for coming for me." She breathed as she started to pull her clothes on.

"No problem." Manhattan sighed and gave her the camera when she was fully clothed. They looked at each other before hugging. "Let's get out of here." Carrie nodded and followed Manhattan through the vents.

"Manhattan, my battery is running out." Carrie whispered looking at her camera.

"Mine is too." Manhattan sighed. "Damn it!" She yelled in a whisper. "I'm going to say some things to them before this thing runs out of battery completely."

"Okay, I'll do the same down there." Carrie nodded pointing to the last corner they took. Manhattan hugged her before they parted.

Manhattan situated herself in the most comfortable position she could get into at the moment and looked at the camera. "Hey guys, uh, the battery is running low on this thing so I just want to say a few things in case something bad happens." She teared up and wiped her eyes with her sweat shirt sleeves again. "Uh, this is in now way, any of your guys' faults. Okay? None of you could have stopped this from happening."

"John and Fin, what can I say? You guys are hilarious and I will miss you if anything happens to me. All the times picking on Mom and Dad are some of my fondest. You guys treat me like your daughter from time to time. I love you guys." She was started to tear up even more, some of her tears spilling over. "John, try and stay away from conspiracy theories for a while. It's time that you had a normal conversation with someone. Just one. But, it never has to be with me. I find your theories entertaining most of the time. Fin, I dare you to dress normal for one day. Go to work in a suit. You know I love you fashion sense, but Cragen is starting to wonder about your clothing choices."

"Cragen, I call you Grandpa whenever I see you." Manhattan smiled lightly. "You always knew what to say when Mom and Dad were out on a case. You took care of Josh and I sometimes just because you could. I remember all the ice cream runs you made for us, all the homework assignments that you tried to help us with, failing miserably." She chuckled. "You need to work on your Geometry. You know I love you. No matter what happens, stay away from the alcohol for me. Just... please do that for me."

She let out a sob, feeling as though she would never see her family again. "Josh, God I hope you haven't been watching this whole tape. You're my big brother. We pick on each other; that's what we do. I know you think this is your fault, but it's not. You took care of me. I'm going to be fine, okay? Don't worry about me. Also, if you see Cooper, tell him I love him. I really, really,... really, do." She wiped her eyes. "I love you, big brother. Never forget that. No matter what, I mean this, keep your hands off my cookie dough ice cream. I know you love it as much as I do, but it's mine."

Manhattan put her hand on her head. "Hey Mom,... I don't even know what to say. I love you so much! I miss you a lot. Don't blame yourself for being across the county when all this happened. I can promise you that this isn't your fault. And, you know it isn't. Thank you for loving me, even though it was hard at times." She closed her eyes and smiled lightly. "You mean the world to me, Mom. You always wanted to spend your Saturdays curled up with me watching movies that made us cry. We'd be so emotional the rest of the day that Dad and Josh would almost avoid us so they wouldn't make us cry." MJ chuckled. "I loved those days."

"Hey Daddy." Manhattan said trying to smile through her tears. "I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said the other day. I don't hate you. You know I love you and I do. You picked me up every time I fell and encouraged me to do anything. You still tell me I can be President when I hate politics." She chuckled wiping her eyes. "I know that you blame yourself the most. This is in no way you fault. Daddy, I am thanking you for being there when you were. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't? Mindy and Sarah might not have been found when they were." She took a deep breath. "I love you guys. Stay safe and don't get shot trying to save me. Bye guys." She whispered before the camera went dead.

**~SVU Squad~**

"NO!" Olivia yelled as the screen on the iPad went black. "Come back!" She sobbed when Elliot wrapped her arms around her, crying himself. She put the iPad on the seat and huddled into Elliot's embrace, sobbing. Cragen, Fin, and John were all in the car and were all crying as well.

"We're going to get her, Liv." Elliot whispered through his tears as he clung onto his wife. "We are going to bring her home." He looked over at Cragen to find him staring out the window with tears running down his own face.

Nearly four hours later, they arrived on block island with everybody else. They had an ambulance, a car with five FBI agents, and a SUV filled with swat members. After Cragen and Elliot laid out the plan, they started on the thirty minute drive to the lumber yard.

**~Manhattan and Carrie~**

Carrie crawled over to Manhattan and leaned against her shoulder. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"My family goes camping out here all the time. My dad knows where we're at. They should be here soon." Manhattan nodded. "We should probably get out of here. They have noticed that we're missing by now. There's a vent door somewhere in here that leads outside. If we can find it, we can hide somewhere outside."

"Okay, let's go." Carrie breathed and followed Manhattan around until they could find the door. They looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pushing the vent door to the side. They crawled out and looked around again before looking for a hiding place. They found a place in between a few stacks of two by fours. They huddled together to help keep each other warm. "Why did you come help me? You hade the chance to get out of here right away, but you came back for me?"

Manhattan shrugged. "I just knew I couldn't leave you behind. No matter how badly I want to get out of here, I can't be selfish and leave you to deal with those sons of bitches."

Carrie smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Manhattan smiled back. She dropped her head to Carrie's shoulder and Carrie dropped her head to Manhattan's. "While we're here, why don't we talk about our families.

"Okay, we can go one family member at a time." Carrie suggested. "I'm going to start with my dad. He's a patrol officer. The last thing I said to my dad was goodbye before he left for work. My mom left soon after him."

Manhattan sighed. "My dad and mom are detectives at the special victims unit. The last few things I said to my dad were I hate you, go screw yourself, and Daddy help me as those guys pulled me out the front door." She paused. "I never told him I hated him before and when I did, the next day I get abducted."

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you." Carrie sighed. "I tell my mom I hate her everyday. So, I wouldn't worry about it." She shivered when another breeze came through the boards. "When we get out of this, can we hang out sometime? Not that this isn't fun, but I really need a shower and we're hiding out from our kidnappers."

Manhattan chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that'd be cool." She teared up, the past events catching up to her. "I was raped."

Carrie started tearing up too. "So was I."

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Manhattan and Carrie were huddled together as the wind got stronger. When they heard voices, they started freaking out. "We gotta get out of here." Manhattan whispered. She looked around the stack of wood and noticed that they were still in front of the main building. She looked around an noticed there was a boat at the dock on the far end of the yard. "Okay, Carrie, we have to split up."

"What? NO!" Carrie yelled in a whisper.

"Carrie, we have to." Manhattan choked out grabbing her shoulders. "There's a boat down there. We split up and go to the boat. The first one there waits five minutes for the other one. If I don't make it, go across the lake to that dock over there." MJ pointed out. "There's a cabin over there. The cellar is usually unlocked. You'll be safe there."

"I'm not leaving you." Carrie insisted.

Manhattan shook her head. "You will if you have to." She looked around. "Now, you go that way. I'll go this way." She went to crawl behind a crate when Carrie pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks for everything." Carrie breathed.

"Same here." Manhattan smiled lightly. She quickly hugged Carrie before scurrying off to get to the boat.

**~SVU Squad~**

Elliot signaled for the team to move closer to the yard. The place was surrounded by trees so it was easy to find a hiding place. The only problem they had was when they reached the pavement. There was nothing they could hide behind after that. They'd be in a vulnerable position as it is. Manhattan and Carrie were safe though. They weren't with Ross and his team. He held up his hand when three men stormed out the front door of the main office. The door slammed shut behind them as they yelled at each other.

Olivia walked up to Elliot, hiding behind every bush on the way. He was crouching down, his gun pointed at the ground. "El, they may not even be in the building."

Elliot looked at his wife and nodded, knowingly. He knew that if there was a vent door leading outsides, MJ would take it. He knew his daughter like he knew his wife. That's why he could see the pain in her eyes. Their daughter had just said goodbye to them, not knowing if they'd see each other again. The wrinkles around her eyes were more distinct. Her eyes were more puffy than normal and red. He knew that he had the same pain etched in his face. But, this was his chance to get his daughter back. "I know that. If they found a way out, MJ would take it. But, where would they go? They can't leave unless they swim across the lake. It's too dangerous with the current. It could take them out to see."

"Yeah, MJ knows that. We told her that enough times over the years." Olivia sighed. She looked back up and looked at the three men. "None of them are Ross. That's Ethan, Rico, and the blue suit."

"I know." He lifted up his walkie talkie and shook his head. "Okay guys, shoot, but do not kill. We need all of these guys alive."

He waited a moment before he heard the captain of the swat team. "Got it. Get ready for some noise." Once he finished that sentence, it was three seconds before they heard the first gun shots hitting the three mean in front of the building. They fell onto the ground, gripping their gun shot wounds.

**~Carrie and Manhattan~**

Manhattan ducked when she heard the first gun shots. When they weren't hitting anything near her, she began to become suspicious. Slowly, she rose up and looked to the bright flashes from the guns. They were coming from the trees. Swat members appeared in her line of vision. Her parents were there. "Carrie..." She started running in the direction of where she saw Carrie go. Her heartbeat increased when she couldn't see Carrie anywhere.

**~SVU Squad~**

"Elliot, we have Carrie. I am taking her back to the ambulance." Cragen said through the walkie talkie.

Elliot held it up to his mouth. "Where's MJ? We need MJ!" He almost yelled. "She probably knows we're here. What if she's looking for Carrie? We need to find her!"

Olivia's eyes widened when she looked over at the crates and lumber piles. "Elliot!"

"Baby, I'm trying to find our daughter. Can it wait?" Elliot snapped, turning back to the walkie talkie. He nearly growled when Olivia slapped the back of his head.

"You don't ever talk to me that way." Olivia sassed, pointing a finger at him. "I found her." Elliot's attention went fully to her. "She's over there."

Elliot nodded bringing the walkie talkie to his mouth. "Guys, we have visual on Manhattan. She's over in the actual lumber yard. Olivia and I are going to pursue on the west side, going north."

He waited a moment for a response. "Got it. We'll cover you."

"Okay, let's go." Elliot breathed getting up with Olivia. They started running through the trees to the far end of the pavement. Once they reached the edge, they hurried onto the cement yard and headed for the crates. "MANHATTAN!" They started looking around each crate and tipped over wood piles.

**~Manhattan~**

"Daddy..." Manhattan breathed looking around. She couldn't see him. "DADDY!" Taking a step forward, she yelped when a sharp pain hit her head. She was pulled backwards into the body of Ross.

"So, that's your name. Manhattan... you were named after the city you live in?" Ross asked.

Manhattan elbowed him, but his grip didn't let up on her hair. His gun pushed into her side as she started heaving. "No, I was named after the city my parents met in."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go." He pulled her with him towards the dock. She grimaced when they had to go down the steps. "Sneaking out of the vent above your bed... clever. I put it passed you to try and escape. I just thought you would be fighter until someone broke you. So, either you're a true fighter, or," He pulled her closer so she had to look at his face. "You're just not broken in yet."

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

"Hurry up!" Ross barked at Manhattan as he pulled her by her hair.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Manhattan growled, limping from the amount of pain she was in. When she heard Olivia's voice, she yelped as he tugged at her hair again. "Asshole!"

Ross growled at her and pulled her to the helicopter pad, the charter boat right off from it. He pushed her onto the ground. Manhattan gasped for breath before he pulled her head up by her hair. Her palms pressed into the concrete platform, balancing her. "You better pray that one of your parents survive." He seethed into her ear.

"NO!" Manhattan screamed, trying to reach back and knock him off of her somehow. He shoved the gun at her head and held it against her temple. She froze, her hands slowly going back down to the concrete.

"Good girl." Ross breathed.

**~SVU Squad~**

"Elliot, a few swat members are behind you. They are going to help you find her." Cragen said through his walkie talkie.

Elliot held it up to his mouth. "Okay, we just heard her. She's around here somewhere." He put the device back on his belt and took out his gun.

Olivia walked quietly with him. "I hear voices." She whispered. Elliot nodded and looked around the crate they were against. Manhattan was on the ground with Ross holding a gun to her head. He was look straight at him.

"I'm assuming you're Manhattan's father." Ross smiled, not moving the gun. "I won't shoot you. I know you won't shoot me with this gun to your daughter's head." He watched as the man came out slowly, a woman behind him. "You're her mother."

Manhattan looked up, hugging herself. She teared up when she saw her parents standing still as stone. Her thoughts started to swarm her and she let her head fall again. "Let them go." She breathed, knowing Ross could hear her.

Ross pulled her head up again and bent down slightly. "What was that?"

"Let them go!" Manhattan yelled in a growl, her head turning to look up at him. He moved the gun down her face as she bared her teeth. The barrel pointed straight up towards her mouth as he leaned down and kissed her. Elliot took a step forward with Olivia, only for him to cock the gun. They both froze. "Son of a bitch!" She seethed when he stood back up again.

"Let her go! We'll give you anything else. Just, let her go." Elliot said, holding out his hand.

Ross smirked. "I just want your daughter. She sure is one hell of a fighter." He pulled Manhattan up by her hair, making her cry out in pain. "I'd like to thank you two for making such a great daughter. You guys just need to learn how to parent better."

Manhattan scowled. "Shut up!"

"Say goodbye to them." Ross yelled, jamming the gun harder into her temple. "Because, you're never going to see them again." He backed up, stepping onto the yacht.

"No." Olivia breathed. She watched as Ross pounded the boat wall twice before it started and took off into the lake. "If they get to the opening, they'll get out to sea. We'd never know where they went."

Elliot's eyes widened. "We need to stop them from reaching the ocean." He looked back towards the others. "We need a boat."

**~Manhattan~**

"Get off me!" Manhattan yelled before Ross threw her into a room. She stumbled, catching herself on the island counter.

"You can get used to things in here." Ross said, moving closer to her. He grabbed her jaw and made her face him. "This is how you are going to live now. I'd start learning to behave a little better." He crashed his lips onto hers, making her whimper. She pushed against his chest, but his hands pulled her waist closer to him. "Mmmm... I'll let you explore a little bit." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Manhattan hurried over to the window and looked at the lumberyard. She could see everyone swarming around. Her mind started becoming cluttered with all the 'What if' questions she had. Voices outside caught her attention. "Ross, where did you want the helicopter to meet us?"

"I'll call the pilot when I know nobody is following us." Ross said as they headed upstairs.

Manhattan's eyes widened. She turned to the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets and drawers. She froze when she opened up the cabinet closest to the fridge. There was a life raft kit and a rope. "Thank God!" She breathed, pulling them out. She hurried to the door and opened it, sighing in relief that it was unlocked. Closing it again, she hurried back over to the raft and rope, stumbling on the rug. "Damn it!" She leaned back and looked at the offending object. It was flipped over, showing her what it was hiding. "What the..." She crawled closer to it and pulled on it. The tiles lifted up, showing a ladder going down to the engine room. She looked around before climbing down the ladder. Her feet hit the floor as she looked around.

Two large engines were in the center of the room. Different machines were surrounding the walls. Her eyes landed on a red gas can. The liquid inside sloshed around from the waves the boat was going over. She moved over to it and opened the cap. It was almost full. Ideas starting forming in her head as she assembled her plan. "Let's do this." She breathed before getting up, going up the ladder to get what she needed.

**~SVU Squad~**

Fin hurried over with a man they didn't know. "Hey Liv, El! This is one of the guys we found in the building. He has a boat for us." He smirked, holding the guy up by the collar.

Elliot took the collar away from Fin and pushed him. "Where's the boat?"

The guy held up his hands. "The boat is in the building. There's dock out back. All you have to do is open the water gate! Look, I didn't take your daughter. I just look up the names of girls that they like. I didn't want the girls to be harmed. I just wanted to get paid!"

"Yeah, but you gave them all the information they needed to find those girls. I don't care how much you cooperate with us. You are going away for a long time." Elliot growled, pushing the guy to a swat member. "Put him with the others." He turned to find Olivia already running towards the building. "Fin, John, let's go!" They took off after her.

Olivia pushed open the door and ran to the back of the building. She ran around more crates and pushed open another door to find a speed boat rocking in the water. The guys came in behind her. "We gotta open up that door." She said pointing to the iron door, partially submerged in the water.

"I look in the boat, see if it has a remote." Fin said before hopping in. They all spread out looking for something that would open the door.

Elliot looked around the edge of the door while Olivia looked on the other side. John searched the walls. "Does anyone know what we're looking for?" He asked.

"No, not really." Elliot said moving a crate out of the way.

The door shuddered as it started to open. "Found it." Olivia said pointing to a lever on the wall.

"Get in!" Fin said starting up the boat. They all hopped in and braced themselves as Fin drove the boat out of the shed.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Manhattan opened the cap to the gas can again and looked at her rope. She went over her check list again. Life raft, check. Long rope, check. Ladder time, check. She grabbed the rope and started shoving it into the gas can, leaving enough left to give her time. She spread the remained rope out and grabbed the end. Taking the lighter into her hand, she took a breath with her eyes closed. She opened them and lit the rope on fire. Manhattan dropped the lighter and hurried up the ladder. She grabbed the yellow life raft on the floor and hurried out the door, landing on it when she jumped off the boat. It knocked the wind out of her when she hit the life raft hard.

She was still gasping for breath when a gun shot went off. It hit the water a foot away from her raft. Manhattan turned onto her back and grabbed the gun she took from Tommy. Ross was the one shooting. She pulled the trigger five times, watching as the gun fell from his hand when she hit his arm and shoulder. Her heart started beating frantically when she saw Ross starting to get up again. The raft was getting further and further from the boat, but she was still wondering how good his aim was.

When he stood all the way up, he was clutching his arm. "You bitch!" He screamed before lifting his gun again. At that moment, the boat went up in flames. Manhattan turned over onto her stomach again to block herself from the bright light.

**~SVU Squad~**

"NO!" Olivia screamed as Fin slowed the boat down to a stop. She stood up and started running to the front of the boat, about to jump into the water.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled before grabbing her waist. He pulled her to him, letting her bury her face in his chest. He cupped the back of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder. He let his tears fall, dripping onto her shoulder. "She's gone."

Olivia held him tighter as she sobbed. "No."

Fin dropped his head to the steering wheel, finally giving up. John dropped back into the cushions of the boat. Elliot rocked with Olivia, looking out at the remains of the boat. He froze when he saw the yellow life raft bopping up and down in the water. "Fin?" He looked over at Fin to find him slowly sitting up. "Fin, what's over there?"

Everybody looked out at the wreckage and saw the life raft. "It's a life boat." John breathed. Fin started the boat again and slowly drove out to the life raft.

**~Manhattan~**

Manhattan groaned turning back onto her back. She looked at the gun in her hand before tossing it into the lake. Her legs were throbbing as she lay there, eyes closed. The crackling of fire surrounded her until she heard a faint motor. She lifted her neck to look around. Her eyes widened when she saw a motor boat. When it got closer, she smiled seeing her parents. Grimacing, she sat up and grabbed the boat when it was close enough to her life raft. "MJ!" Elliot breathed. He watched her face screw up in pain as she stood up. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up.

"Hey Daddy!" Manhattan teared up before sitting on the edge of the boat. He put her arm around his neck as he put his behind her back and under her knees. He lifted her into the boat and sat down, her legs resting in Olivia's lap. He wrapped his arm around Olivia.

"Hey baby." Olivia smiled, tearing up. She cupped the side of her daughter's face as she snuggled closer to Elliot.

Manhattan hugged them tighter. "I missed you guys." She sobbed.

"We missed you too." Elliot breathed, kissing her head.

Fin started the boat back up again and headed back to the lumber yard. He tried to make the ride as gentle as possible as they went over the small waves. When they reached the concrete landing. John grabbed one of the poles, sticking out of the concrete, to steady the boat. A few swat members and FBI agents helped steady the boat as well. Olivia got off first and helped Elliot off while he carried Manhattan. He went over and sat her down on a gurney before looking her over with Olivia. "Honey, you don't have a scratch on you." Olivia breathed.

"I'm the one that blew up the boat. But, there's definitely more than a scratch." Manhattan said, panting when she situated herself.

"You... blew up the boat?" Elliot asked slowly. Manhattan nodded, running a hand through her hair. "How did you do that?"

"I lit a rope on fire and put half of it in a gas can. When the rope hit the gas, that would explode and hit the engines." Manhattan said, scratching her neck. "I've watched shark movies enough to know that."

Olivia rubbed her back before kissing her head. "I can't believe you knew how to do that."

Manhattan shook her head. "I can't believe I thought of it out there." She looked out at the lake and then back at her parents. "I killed three men; I... killed my rapist." She teared up.

"Honey, you did what you had to do." Elliot breathed, cradling her against his chest. He looked at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Carrie. I'll be right back." Olivia said, rubbing Elliot's back. She kissed Manhattan's head before bounding off.

Elliot rocked gently with Manhattan in his arms. "I'm so sorry I let this happen."

Manhattan shook her head. "This isn't your fault."

"This isn't your fault either." Elliot whispered.

Manhattan pulled back enough to look at his face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair mused. She shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that." She let out a sob before Elliot brought her to his chest again.

"MJ, this isn't your fault. Baby, you did not ask for this. They forced you." Elliot said, tearing up as his voice started to crack. "It's not your fault. I promise you that. What happened is never going to be your fault."

"I love you, Daddy." Manhattan sniffled, holding him tighter.

"I love you too, MJ." Elliot breathed laying his head on hers. "So much."

**Please review! You guys are great! For those of you that read my story Yielding, Elliot is going to be in the story. He just won't be in it every chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!**

"Manhattan!" Carrie yelled as she hurried to her.

Manhattan looked over her father's shoulder and got down. "Carrie!" She wrapped her arms around the red head, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me? What about you?" Carrie asked, pulling back so she could look at Manhattan's face. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine." Manhattan breathed. She looked past Carrie to find a bus. "Were you checked out?" Carrie shook her head. "You should go get looked over by the paramedic. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Carrie paused before nodding. "Okay, I'll see you there." She turned and went back to the bus, letting them put her on the gurney and carry her into the bus.

Manhattan turned to the other bus that was there and groaned. She hated hospitals. Being at one every time her father was shot or injured didn't help the situation. The doctors and nurses were fine, but she didn't like being in a building with so many sick and injured people. It just reminded her of the sadness it could bring. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Elliot said moving to face her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Damn it!" Manhattan growled, irritated with herself. She teared up as Elliot brought her to his chest.

"It's okay." Elliot breathed, cupping her head. "MJ, it happens all the time. Your mother and I are going to help you through this. I promise you." Manhattan nodded into his chest. "We should get you to the hospital."

Manhattan nodded again, pulling back to look up at her father. "Okay." She wiped her eyes and thought of something, causing her heart rate to increase. "Is Josh okay?"

Elliot nodded. "He's fine. He wants to see you. Aunt Mandy has been watching him for the past couple of days."

"I want to see him." Manhattan breathed.

"I know you do." Elliot sighed. He looked up to see Olivia jogging over. "Here comes your mother. She's going to ride with you in the bus." Manhattan nodded before Elliot kissed her head and hurried over to Cragen and Fin who were taking him to the hospital.

Olivia came over and hugged her daughter. "Hey baby."

Manhattan cuddled into her mother's embrace. "Hey Mom." She looked up at Olivia's face when she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Olivia breathed tearing up. "I should have been here."

Manhattan shook her head. "If you were there, you could have been shot and then I would feel guilty for not being there for you." She took a deep breath before hugging her mother again. "I missed you so much."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "I missed you too. I was so worried about you." After a moment, she saw the paramedics waiting for them. "We should probably head to the hospital."

"Okay, let's get this over with so I can go home." Manhattan breathed.

Later, they made it to the hospital. The doctor that examined Manhattan said that she wanted to keep her over the next two days to make sure everything was working right and to let her heal properly. Olivia was watching the television when Manhattan came out of the bathroom, her skin raw from her shower. She looked at the bed, looking as if debating whether or not to get in it. Olivia got up and sat in the bed, holding out her arms. "Come here."

Manhattan walked over to the bed and got in, resting in her mother's embrace. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Olivia said, resting her head on her daughter's. She looked up when she saw Elliot, Josh, and Mandy coming down the hallway. "Look," She pointed out the window. "They're here."

"Oh my God! Josh!" Manhattan gasped before they came in.

"MJ!" Josh breathed, hurrying over to her before hugging her. He kissed her head and held onto her. "I'm so happy that you're safe." He pulled back after a moment and let Mandy step in.

She was tearing up as she looked at Manhattan. "Hey girly." Mandy choked out before hugging her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Manhattan whispered.

Five weeks passed. Manhattan's school let her stay home as long as Josh brought her homework to her and brought it back to school when it was done. All the teachers video taped their classes so that she could learn the notes. One Saturday night, Manhattan was cuddling with Elliot on the couch while the family watched a movie. There was a knock on the door that made Elliot pause the movie. "I'll get it." He said before standing up and going to the door. When he opened it, he found Cooper on the other side. "Hey, come on in." He closed the door behind him and went into the living room. "Hey MJ, there's someone here to see you."

Manhattan furrowed her eyebrows, but got up and went into the foyer. Her eyes widened when she saw her ex-boyfriend. "Cooper?"

"Hey Manhattan." Cooper sighed, tearing up. This was the first time he had seen her since they had broken up. Elliot left the room, giving them privacy. "How have you been?"

"Uh," Manhattan started, shoving her hands into her back pockets. "I've been better. But, it was kind of nice seeing how much people care about you when you are so close to losing yourself." She looked at the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Cooper stepped closer, causing her to look up at him. "I wanted to ask you for another chance. I still love you. I haven't stopped and I don't want to. It hurts not being around you. I thought I was going to die when I heard you were taken. I need you back, MJ."

Manhattan sighed. "I don't know. I mean, one problem with my dad and we're done. I don't want that kind of relationship."

"Then, I guess it was a huge mistake to buy you this." Cooper sighed, holding up the necklace. Manhattan gasped. "I knew you wanted it. That's why I bought it."

"Cooper." Manhattan breathed, taking the necklace delicately. She grazed the intricate pattern on the beads, mesmerized. "Why did you buy this?"

Cooper shrugged. "I knew that it was something you wanted. I would buy you everything if I could, but I got one thing that I knew you really wanted that you kept hidden from me."

Manhattan looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I can't believe you remembered. I can't believe you did that. You must have had to save up for months to buy this."

"It was worth it." Cooper said as if it was obvious.

"This is nice, but I don't want it." Manhattan said looking up at him. "You are all I need." Cooper grinned before she hugged him.

Cooper kissed her head. "What does this mean?"

Manhattan pulled back. "If you still want me, I would be happy to give you another chance. I'm just letting you know that we won't be making out like we used to any time soon. I don't know how long it will take me to fully come back to myself."

"That's fine." Cooper smiled shaking his head. "I just want you back."

"You have me. We're stacked against all the odds, but you have me." Manhattan breathed with a smile.

Elliot smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Stacked against all the odds, we got her back."

**Please review! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! My family decided to join fantasy football and all the computers were taken. This year, I won't be able to update as much. I have some more classes than I did last year. Love you guys! Tomorrow I get to make a bucket list! I'm looking forward to it. :) Another story has come to an end. This is a message to all of you.  
"Even if the odds are stacked against you... don't give up. It won't pay off if you do. I haven't given up on writing no matter how many times I've had writer's block (lord knows how many). It has paid off big time."**


End file.
